Emma Mercer
Emma Mercer, also known as Emma Becker, is the twin sister of Sutton Mercer, and the girlfriend of Thayer Rybak later confessed she still has feelings for Ethan Whitehorse. When Emma receives a message from her mysterious "twin sister", she sets off to find her. Emma is a kind hearted, loving girl. Emma is a member of the Mercer Family and the Sewell Family. She is portrayed by Alexandra Chando. Background The day Emma and Sutton were born, Sutton went to the Mercers' in Phoenix while Emma was taken by Annie Hobbs. Later, Emma was put into the foster system and has been in 12 foster homes (including the Mercers.) Season One Before Sutton went to Paris for summer vacation, she found out she was adopted and had a twin sister name Emma. They talked all the time. While Sutton lived with the Mercers, Emma was in foster care and lived with her foster mother Clarice and foster brother Travis. Travis stole money from Clarice and blamed it on Emma and called the cops. When they arrived, Emma hit Travis with a tennis racket and ran. She called her sister Sutton and told her what happened and Sutton told her she would pick her up from the bus station. The next day, Emma arrived in Phoenix and met Sutton. Sutton told her she had a lead on their birth parents in Los Angeles so they need to switch places for two days. After they changed clothes, Emma got in Sutton's car and drove to her house. She later met Sutton's friends Mads and Char and her "boyfriend" Luke. Emma later found out he was cheating on Sutton with her enemy Nisha and broke up with him. Sutton's real boyfriend, Ethan Whitehorse met Emma and kissed her to see if she was really Sutton. When he discovered that she wasn't she told him everything. Emma and Ethan developed feelings for each other and began dating. When Sutton found out she slept with Mads older brother Thayer to get back at him. When Emma found out she didn't tell Ethan when she did he got mad at her and broke up with her. Thayer left L.A. and came back because Sutton wasn't cooperating with the search and told her she needed to be home when he got back. Meanwhile Mads was in a relationship with her ballet teacher Eduardo and he had been in an accident and Thayer came to the hospital with Emma, Ethan, Char, and Mads there Ethan punched him for what he did since then Ethan and Thayer weren't on best terms. On in the season, Sutton comes back trays to break Emma and Ethan up but fails tells Emma her work is done. Sutton gets inn accident and is missing for a few days. They discover Annie Hobbs was in a mental institution and had escaped from the institution and help Sutton. They also discovered that Char's ex-boyfriend Derek attacked Sutton the night she disappeared. Ethan go to the garage that Derek worked at and Derek hit Ethan with a tire iron on his hand Ethan hit Derek back with his fist and left. He was later pulled over by the police for a busted tail light. The next morning, police discover Derek's body he had been beaten to death. Ethan was being charged with his murder and was going to flee town with Emma but ended up going with Sutton. He and Sutton hide out at his father's ranch and while there something happened with him and Sutton. When the FBI found Ethan there, they arrested him and to him back to Phoenix. Sutton pretended to be Emma telling him she slept with Thayer. Ethan eventually got released and wouldn't talk to Emma later found out it was Sutton and reconcile. Emma was ready for her first time Ethan told her what happened and she left. Thayer and Mads dad Alex was getting married to a woman name Rebecca and they believed he killed Derek. Sotheby the police to get a search warrant and found the murder weapon in his golf clubs. At the wedding Emma spoke with Rebecca to confess that her story about the night Derek was killed wasn't true but she refused. Alex and Rebecca got married as soon as the kissed the police came in and arrested him. When he was arrested Thayer ran off in tears so Emma followed him and said "I don't want to face this alone" and she said "You won't have to" and they hugged Ethan stood near by jealous. As the season finale was almost over Sutton watched them as Rebecca entered the room and she said "Hi mom" and Rebecca said " Oh Sutton, it all working out just like we planned" and it ended Season Two In season two Emma is not with Ethan anymore and has developed feelings for Thayer and are spending more time together. Emma and Sutton continues to switch places. In episode Cheat, Play, Lie Emma and Thayer kiss and are officially a couple. As the season goes on Emma is dating Thayer but still has feelings for Ethan. Thayer has to leave to go back to Los Angeles because his dad is getting released and has to leave but wants Emma to go with him but she says she can't leave the family right and he tells her to take care of herself. Emma helps Ethan study so he does go back to Juvie. Alex and Rebecca come to celebrate their honeymoon where Emma had been staying and leave to a motel where they continue to study when Sutton comes and says she needs to study to but tells them to leave. The next day Emma is on a bus to go be with Thayer when she gets their she sees a girl at Thayer place gets mad and leaves. Her bus was delayed for the day so she stayed the night and Thayer catches her before she leaves and reconciles. Thayer and her search for who her real birth mother is and knows the name of the doctor who delivered her and her sister and tells her it's illegal and leaves only to find a nurse who help and discover Rebecca is her birth mother and leaves L.A. with Thayer and stay for good. Thayer moves into the cloud and take shifts to cover him living there and in episode Catch Her in Her Lies Emma switches places with Sutton to talk to Rebecca and discovers Ted is her biological father and goes to Thayer's place realising they both need each other and loses her virginity to him. Their relationship doesn't go will after that and in the season finale Thayer and her break up and he is discovered to kill possibly Derek and even Ethan's brothers fiancee Theresa. Personality Emma is a kind hearted teenage girl who is caring and loving unlike her sister Sutton. As cares deeply about everyone. Physical Appearance Emma has a heart shaped face and brown coloured almond eyes. She has a slim build and is 5 ft 3 inches. She has shapely legs and has a large sex appeal to guys Relationships *Sutton Mercer: Twin Sister *Ethan Whitehorse: Emma has feelings for him. *Thayer Rybak: Ex-Boyfriend Appearances Season One *Pilot *Being Sutton *Double Dibs *Twinsense and Sensibility *Over Exposed *Bad Boys Break Hearts *Escape from Sutton Island *Never Have I Ever *Sex, Lies, and Hard Knocks High *East Of Emma *O Twin, Where Art Thou? *When We Dead Awaken *Pleased to Meet Me *Black and White and Green All Over *Dead Man Talking *Reservation for Two *No Country for Young Love *Not Guilty As Charged *Weekend of Living Dangerously *Unholy Matrimony Season Two *To Lie For *The Revengers *Cheat, Play, Love *Advantage Sutton *A Kiss Before Lying *Much Ado About Everything *Catch Her in the Lie *Regrets Only *Bride and Go Seek *The Grave Truth ''Emma's Perspective'' Comparison Trivia *Before Alexandra Chando got her dual role of Emma/Sutton, she tried out for "The Vampire Diaries" for the role of Elena which later turned out to be a dual role of Katherine/Elena. Ironically Emma is considered to be the "Elena" of The Lying Game. *She keeps her hair straight, but sometimes she curls it for special occasions -- like the dual role of Katherine/Elena on "Vampire diaries. *Emma has indicated she was in 12 (13 including the Mercers) foster homes prior to living with the Mercers, impersonating Sutton. She was in twelve different schools. *Emma lost her virginity to Thayer. *Thayer was her boyfriend, but then she admitted her feelings for Ethan. Gallery Gallery:Emma Becker download.jpg download.jpg Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonist Category:Student Category:People Who Know of Emma/Sutton Category:Sibling Category:Twin Category:Sister Category:Mercer Family Category:Sewell Family Category:Daughter Category:TV Series Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Friend Category:Las Vegas Locations Category:Antagonist Category:Players Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists